The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and in particular to a cone driven horn speaker.
Horn loaded loudspeakers are typically driven by a compression driver, as opposed to a cone or diaphragm driver, and are normally used as high frequency tweeters. Although there are some commercial loudspeakers which employ a cone driven horn, they are usually designed for public address systems, and are not capable of generating a full audio range for musical productions. Those commercial loudspeakers which are capable of producing a full range of audio sound for both public address and music are known in the trade as "sound reinforcement loudspeakers".
Some horn driven loudspeakers, such as those disclosed in the publication "TFL Bass Bin" by Heil Sound, have been combined with other types of loudspeakers in an attempt to achieve an assemblage of speakers capable of generating a full range of audio sounds, including the reproduction of music. However, such speaker assemblies comprise a number of separate component parts, and are very bulky and heavy, such that they are not particularly suited for many applications, particularly those uses which require frequent transportation of the audio equipment, such as concert tours, and the like. Because these speaker arrangements are component assemblies, they also require additional time for assembly and disassembly. Further, the horn loaded portion of the assembly is not a true radial horn configuration, thereby sacrificing speaker efficiency and sound distribution. The large size and untidy component appearance of these speakers represent substantial disadvantages even when the same are used in relatively stationary applications, such as in night clubs and discotheques.